Life finds a way
by Zhen Ji 1
Summary: Yue Ying is grieved by the loss of her husband but finds love again.


Chapter 1

Trouble in Paradise

Winter was slowly declining into Spring, and the blossoms in the peach garden were starting to bloom. Walking down the small winding path were a queer looking couple. The man, thin and of average build and the woman, lanky and beautiful. Her name was Yue Ying, the most lovely flower in the kingdom. Her escourt was her husband, Zhuge Liang, the greatest strategist of the time.

Zhuge Liang

Unfortunately not all was well in paradise. Slowly they had been drifting apart. Yue Ying had been busy with her next invention and Zhuge Liang had been training his new apprentice Jiang Wei. Sadly Zhuge Liang was suffering from cancer and had a short time to live. This time he spent with Yue Ying. Sitting in the peach garden. A time of peace indeed.

Chapter 2

The dragon falls

But this peace was not to last. Tears ran down Yue Ying's face as she held his cold hand. The dragon had fallen. As depicted in his will, Jiang Wei would become the next stratgist for Shu. And Yue Ying would receive all their property. Yue Ying's grieve had greatened by the loss of her young son. In the years to come she would slowly be cut off from the world, hardly speaking, hardly ever spoken to.

Jiang Wei

5 Springs later, she was called to court by Liu Bei. Accepting the call, she travelled to court immediately.

There she met Liu Bei, a man of great virtue.

'Yue Ying, welcome… please be seated.'

He showed her to a large red seat.

'What is it you require of me?' she asked him.

'Yue Ying, since Zhuge Liang died the country has been ravaged by chaos. I would like you to go to the land of Jing with Lu Xun and quell the chaos' was the reply. Acknowledging that there were few other choices, she agreed. The next morning she set out for Jing.

Liu Bei

Chapter 3

The meeting

On the way to Jing, Yue Ying came across a gorge between Mt. Ding Jun and Mt. Tian Deng. Seeing this as the only way through, she set out down the gorge. Though the area seemed empty, she clutched her spear close to her. Suddenly an ambush party appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. At the front was a skinny man with a boyish face. Surely he could only be 17 she thought to herself. Yue Ying quickly dismounted and charged him. In a flash of her mighty spear, only the boy remained standing.

Lu XunYue Ying

'Do you yield?' she called.

The boy smoothed the hair on his head.

'Lu Xun does not yield to anyone. What name should I put on your grave?'

Realising who he was she lowered her spear.

'I am Yue Ying and I was sent to help you'

He apologised greatly for his actions and in return she embraced him. Together they rode to the main camp.

Chapter 4

Strange attraction

On the way to the camp Lu Xun told her the situation. But she couldn't focus on his words, all she could look at was his face. His lovely face. So youthful and expressant, he could have been an angel. All too soon they arrived at the main camp where he bid her a fond farewell. Never had she felt like this, not since her husband died. Night soon turned to day and the armies started their march to Jing. The journey was long and tiresome, most of which Yue Ying spent talking to Lu Xun.

He too had lost his wife several years before when Cao Cao attacked his village. He fought the best he could but Xiahou Dun held him down while he watched his wife being raped and murdered by Zhang He. After he told her this story Lu Xun began to weep bitterly.

Yue Ying could not help but feel a certain sorrow at this tale. At Luo Yang, the army pitched camp for the night.

Cao CaoXiahou DunZhang He

Chapter 5

A late night visit

It was a cool night, and the moon was shining fully. All were asleep bar two people, Yue Ying and Lu Xun. Yue Ying laid in her bed thinking of the past two days, the conversations, the events and the people she met. Through her whirlwind of thought the one thing she kept thinking of was Lu Xun. Little did she know that he too was thinking of her. All Lu Xun could think about was telling her how he felt but feared rejection. His mind was made up. He was going to tell her.

Lu Xun walked into her tent and his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a silk nighty and her hair was long, blond and wavy. Yue Ying walked over to him and asked what's wrong. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. His throat was so dry and all he could do was stutter. All the rest was a blur to him but he did remember running away.

'You idiot!' is all he kept saying to himself. He walked back to his tent saying those words over and over again until daybreak. The army was on the move again.

Chapter 6

The capture of Zhen Ji

Past the massive gates of Luo Yang lay a marsh. Men feared crossing the marsh as of the many men who entered, few came out. Locals claimed it was haunted but scholars and strategists knew it was the perfect spot for an ambush. With this in mind, many did not wish to go. The only alternate route was through the vast mountains. All the generals decided for the sake of morale to take the mountain route. The higher they climbed up the mountain, the thicker the sheet of mist became. Something wasn't quite right.

From the mist appeared a skinny woman of great beauty. She held a gold flute upon her person. She stood boldly and challenged anyone brave enough

Zhen Ji

to fight Zhen Ji. No one answered her call. Just as she did, a man appeared behind her. On his hands were claws.

'If not one man has the courage to fight my lady, then no one can challenge the beauty and grace of Zhang He'.

Before Yue Ying could stop him, Lu Xun had unsheathed his twin sabers and charged Zhang He. Lu Xun lunged at him but he missed. Before he could protect himself, Zhang He stabbed him in the ribs. As Lu Xun fell, Yue Ying caught him. When Zhang He went for the killer blow Yue Ying sliced him with her spear. Zhen Ji saw he was dead and tried to flee but was soon captured by Xing Cai, a talented warrior. Lu Xun was quickly brought to his tent.

Xing Cai


End file.
